Broken Shackles
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: What has happened in the lives of Malik Ishtar and Anzu four years after Domino High:D What does a new beginning mean to a man once chained to the past? Manipulationshipping one shot


_**Broken Shackles**_

_The following is a Manipulationshipping fic:D hope you enjoy:D_

* * *

After nearly four years of college on both ends and steady dating, Malik had finally selected the night of which he would begin a new life. On the night of one of Anzu's most successful debut of dance he watched the fair skinned girl dance her soul out in front of a true audience, a dream he knew she'd ached for since he first met her; amongst them, with his persistent urging, was her mother and father. To say the least, her tears of joy at the turnout of it all had made him beyond happy… But the moment that held his memory the tightest was the look on her face as he, in front of her mother and father, had gotten down on bended knee and asked for her hand in marriage. The joy he felt at her answer, her words lost as she simply fell into him nodding and crying, still electrified him to the day they exchanged vows, bonded by both his Brother Rishid and his Sister Ishizu.

Their honeymoon had been rather exotic, a trip to New York's Broadway and a very romantic suite for just the two. To both, the beginning was perfection at its finest; a perfect first page to a bright and happy future.

That had been nearly a year and a half ago, and today, Malik found himself feeling yet another intense emotion…this one a little less happy and far more nervous as he entered the hospital room and approached Anzu, who lay taking slow deep breaths. She smiled as he entered and shifted, "Malik~" she hummed as he approached.

"Hello Anzu…" he replied, smiling warmly yet nervously, "Are you ok?" he inquired slowly as he looked over her, actually beginning to sweat… out of everything he'd ever done in his life… this was new to him. Completely new territory. Oh, he'd studied up on it, tried to prepare himself… but none of it was relevant now it seemed… considering what had happened with him…. Malik was scared. What if something went wrong? What could he possibly do?

Anzu's warm smile and happy laugh made his nerves settle for a moment, "I'm fine, sweetie… I promise." She gripped his hand, "I will be fine." She added firmly, knowing well of Malik's fear which he'd voiced before.

Malik swallowed and nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, simultaneously stroking her belly as he did so… praying hard that everything would be ok...

A voice from the door drew the attention of both occupants, "Mr. Ishtar? We're ready to move her to the delivery room now."

Malik drew in a breath and looked to Anzu who nodded to him, "Alright… and I will be allowed to be with her?" he inquired firmly as the nurses filed in.

The doctor nodded, "Yes sir. If that's your wish… but wear this please." He replied as he held out a doctors face mask, to which Malik took and nodded as the doctor then led them down the hall, Malik sticking close every step of the way…

* * *

Malik could not remember when they'd walked in… he couldn't remember the sound of the Doctor's voices as they urged Anzu to push; he couldn't even remember the feeling of his hand being crushed in her grip as she did so…

A cry.

A tiny gasping cry was all he could focus on as he looked up to the doctors as they brought a writhing bundle to them, wiping gently as they approached. Anzu's shifting was the only thing that saw to make Malik snap out of his trance as the nurse handed her her newborn, which she took tenderly into her arms whimpering in joy as she held it,

"It's a boy." The nurse announced.

Malik's breath hitched, "A boy?" he managed, voice shaking, "A son?"

Anzu gave a happy laugh as she held the calming infant as her husband leaned in beside her, "Yes Malik… it's a boy."

The fact sunk in as the new parents were left alone for a moment to engrave their newborn's features into their minds; given the fact that although they ensured the pregnancy went well, they wanted the gender to be a surprise as it was well made to be. Now here he was at last, a strong healthy baby boy…

Anzu lay holding her baby tenderly, softly stroking the tuft of sand colored hair, the infant mewling softly as she did so, "He's beautiful Malik…" she managed as she looked to her husband, who reached out and softly stroked his cheek, "His name…"

Malik paused and looked to Anzu, "What?"

"He needs a name Sweetie. He's your son… I think you should give him his name." she said smiling as Malik's lavender eyes widened.

A name? Of course he needed a name. But what to name him?

Looking at the small form, Malik sought a name befitting of his firstborn…. A name that would have meaning to him… and not just to him, but to his son.

At that moment, Malik found his mind drifting… falling back on the hardened face that he had called father. Malik's mouth twitched… When he was born… did his father feel like he did now? Looking down upon his newborn son with nothing but love? Feeling this strange mix of excitement, fear and hope all balled into one at the birth of a new life that he'd do anything to protect?

Malik felt his mind darken…. No. His father…could never have thought that. This feeling, this wonderful feeling of standing beside his loving wife with the hope of a beautiful future had never once crossed that man's mind. That man had never once shown the least amount of true compassion for his children… he had never loved them. How could he?

Even in the deepest part of his heart, Malik could not see his father ever having truly loved him… the doubt far outweighed any grain of hope there might be for that….. Malik looked on at his son, tears pricking the back of his eyes as one name came to mind…

"Teremun."

Anzu blinked as she observed her husband's deep thought… the look in his eyes shadowing swiftly from one emotion to the next… and now looking at him, a look of profound conviction stood in his teary eyes as he uttered the word so softly as he looked at the small sleeping form, "T-Teremun?" she echoed.

Malik nodded as he stroked the infant's face, earning a small jerk and breath from the still sleeping infant, "It means… loved by his father…" he managed, his voice choking as he said so.

Anzu smiled softly as Malik interpreted the name, her heart panging in understanding, there was no hesitance, "It's a beautiful name Malik… Teremun it is." She whispered as she stroked back Malik's bangs before gently stroking the tip of her son's nose, "Our little Teremun."

Malik smiled down at his family lovingly, leaning in to nuzzle Anzu as he looked down at the tiny form and took hold of his hand, which grasped tightly back making him smile brightly, 'Let it be in your name son…. So that you'll never doubt for a moment that I loved you since the moment you were born…'

Anzu hummed as she held her new baby. The look on Malik's face made her heart ache with happiness, the pain of the past being replaced with this new hope she now held. Considering his childhood, she was sure this was far more than a simple blessing. She smiled as she shifted and offered the still bare infant to his father, "Hold him Malik. He needs to know his father too."

Malik blinked and felt his heartbeat pick up at the offer… Yes. He wanted to hold him. Gently, he took his stirring son from her arms and held him to his chest. Teremun stopped struggling almost instantly as his head was rested against his father's chest listening to his heartbeat. Malik exhaled a breath… had he been holding it?

Malik stroked the soft tuft of hair atop his sleeping son's head… he looked so peaceful. And why shouldn't he be? He had everything a child could ever want… He had a family who loved him; a mom, a dad… even in the lobby waiting were Aunts, Uncles, grandparents and even cousins already!

And he'd have so much more, 'He'll have everything that was ever withheld from me…' Malik thought softly, 'He'll get to make friends, play without fear of reprimand… feel the sun on his skin… he'll never be held in the-'

Malik froze, his eyes wide…

Anzu, tired as her labor finally began wearing on her, blinked as she took notice of Malik's pause and watched him stand there stiff as a statue for several moments before growing worried, "Malik…?"

Malik gazed off sightlessly for a few moments before letting his hand stroke the smooth silky soft skin of his son's back…. his son squirming slightly in response, only to relax again at the soothing motion. Malik exhaled a shaky breath and felt his eyes water as a new reality set in…

"Malik? What's wrong?" Anzu began as she shifted to face him. She paused as she noticed his mouth quivering, a smile simultaneously working its way slowly onto his now tear streaked face.

Carefully Malik hugged the fragile thing to his chest, trembling where he stood in pure joy at the realization, "After 5000 years… the Tombkeeper tradition….will die with me!" he managed between gasps as he gently tilted his son back to look at him as if he'd just discovered the most valuable artifact in history, "He's free….Anzu… our son… he's free!"

Anzu's felt her eyes soften as she realized what Malik was talking about… the cruel scar adorning Malik's back. It was a scar Malik bore with the upmost resentment; pain, remorse, and shame that all marred what might have at one time stood for some means of honor. Had it once haunted his mind to know that one day, he would have to put his own children under such a heavy burden, such horrible pain? Shackled to an ancient stone in the darkness for only god knew how long?

But now… the scar was no longer needed. Its purpose served at last…

Anzu felt herself tear in happiness as she watched her husband nuzzle their baby so fondly and happily, the look he wore was that of a man who had just broken the last of his shackles and realized he could now feel what it was to be liberated, knowing that his son was born into a new era and would never have to endure such a horrible pain.

Malik leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly earning a soft loving smile in turn, pausing as their son mewled slightly between them, simply soaking in this profound feeling of thankfulness and relief…. "Thank you my love… for giving me such a wonderful gift."

* * *

_**I greatly enjoyed writing this:D**_

_**Manipulationshipping is one of my OTP3 and i was more than happy to give this a go. Yay for my first manipship Fic:D**_

_**Comments are Appreciated and Thank you so much for reading:D**_


End file.
